


你要吃宵夜吗？

by yuki0814



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki0814/pseuds/yuki0814
Summary: ❗️ 不算厨房普雷的厨房普雷❗️ xxj文笔，不喜勿喷





	你要吃宵夜吗？

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️ 不算厨房普雷的厨房普雷  
> ❗️ xxj文笔，不喜勿喷

炎热的夏天总是会让人心情变得烦闷，结束新歌制作的蔡徐坤搭乘最早的一班飞机从仁川回到北京，保姆车到达公寓的时候还不到十点，进门之后就看见一双黑色的帆布鞋被随意甩丢在玄关处，又抬眼扫了扫公寓的摆设，蔡徐坤就知道那小孩这几天在家是多么随意到无法无天了。

推开卧室的门一股凉气迎面而来，显然比客厅还低上好几度，床上陈立农抱着被子一角缩成一团，地上还掉了一大半。弯腰把掉在地上的被子捡起，又给小孩重新盖了一下，然后轻手轻脚的在衣柜中拿出睡衣就进浴室洗漱了。

捣拾完自己之后，看着床上的小孩还没有起床的趋势便清清爽爽的下楼准备简单做几样小菜等陈立农起床，幸好助理早有准备的填满了冰箱，不然那小孩这几天肯定是吃泡面度过。把要做的菜从冰箱里拿出来，就系上围裙开始做准备工作了。

直到太阳照屁股的时候，陈立农才慢慢从床上醒过来，简单洗漱之后准备到冰箱找点吃的填一下肚子，这几天蔡徐坤不在家，他连厨房都不想进，简直就是懒癌晚期患者的日常了。

出来之后发现厨房里传来‘叮叮当当’的响声，走过去看才发现自己心心念念好久的男朋友，陈立农瞬间两眼一亮，踏着小拖鞋就跑过去抱住了正在做饭的蔡徐坤，

“坤坤，你回来啦”

小孩猛的一下冲上来，着实把蔡徐坤吓了一跳，

“嗯，早上到的”

陈立农收紧双臂又在蔡徐坤后背撒娇似的蹭了蹭，有点闷闷不乐，

“坤坤，我好想你呀”

听到小孩的撒娇蔡徐坤停下手上的动作，转身把小孩搂入怀中，

“这才多久没见，我的宝贝儿怎么越发粘人了”

陈立农把脸埋在蔡徐坤的颈侧下意识撒娇蹭了蹭，双手环住后颈抬头对着蔡徐坤的唇瓣吻了上去。

四片唇瓣紧贴摩擦着，小兔子恶作剧似的把舌头伸到对方口中想要拉着小舌共舞，津液沿着嘴角流出，滴落到衣领周围显现出来小片水渍痕迹。小兔子双手微微用力让蔡徐坤稍稍低头，两人距离贴的更近，吮吸，轻咬，好像怎样都不够。

一吻动情，上面依旧继续纠缠着，动了情的小兔子也时不时的用自己的下身去磨蹭着蔡徐坤。感觉如果再不停下来，可能就会一发不可收拾了，蔡徐坤拉开和小兔子的距离，鼻尖轻点着小兔子的脸颊，原本清爽的嗓音似乎也染上了丝丝情欲，

“我们先吃饭，嗯？”

“不要”

奈何小孩不吃自己这一套，蔡徐坤只好把怀里的小兔子抱到料理台上直起身子和他对视，小兔子如果能安安份份的坐好那就算稀奇事了。

陈立农抬手慢慢解开蔡徐坤身上的纽扣，一路向下，直到睡裤掉落至脚踝才善罢甘休。随之又把自己身上的睡袍衣带解开，脱下铺到身后，就这样眨巴眨巴的盯着蔡徐坤。

原本就被蹭到下身发胀的蔡徐坤也不会叫停，就这样一直看着小兔子的动作，直到小孩脱下自己的睡袍，蔡徐坤才发现这皮孩子没有穿内裤。捧在手心疼爱着的宝贝儿一丝不挂的坐在你面前，如果还忍得下去的话，那恐怕得改名叫法海了。

对着小兔子粉嫩的嘴唇啃咬着，让小兔子的双腿勾住自己的后腰，右手慢慢往下探去，往小兔子正在收缩着的后穴里插入一根手指，毫无征兆的在里面搅动着，

“嗯哼…”

长时间没有拓宽的后穴突然出现的异物感让陈立农不由的双腿用力勾紧，后穴也猛然收缩，不留一丝空隙让它逃离。

“宝贝儿，太紧了，放松点”

蔡徐坤左手惩罚似的拍了拍小兔子的翘臀，右手再加了一根手指随着插入小兔子后穴中。小兔子的嘴被蔡徐坤吮吸啃咬着，下面后穴又被手指侵入，瘙痒难耐的扭动着身躯，突然后穴触碰到了一丝清凉，慢慢顶开了穴壁，被蔡徐坤手指推入到了穴道深处，陈立农不禁愣了愣，

“嗯？坤坤？”

凑到小孩耳边呢喃，又不由得用舌尖舔舐小兔子的耳垂，轻轻拉扯，

“怕农农等会没力气，先吃颗草莓垫垫肚子”

紧接着后穴又被塞入几颗规则不一的鲜嫩的草莓，陈立农越发大力扭动身体，被塞入的草莓就像是跟他作对一样跑到穴道最深处。后穴一张一合的收缩挤压，一开始放入穴内的几颗草莓早已被压破，鲜红的汁水混夹着穴水流到料理台上，好像是鲜榨果汁一样。

“嘶…”

原本已经适应得差不多的小兔子，后穴又被蔡徐坤塞入一个冰凉的小方块，还没来得及问，就被一根巨大二话不说的顶到后穴最深处。

“啊…”

后穴长时间没有被进入再加上男人已经肿胀到不行的阴茎猛然插入，这种要被撕裂的疼痛，差点疼到陈立农留眼泪。

“嗯啊…痛…出…出去啊”

“农农乖，慢慢就不疼了，听话，啊”

后穴内冰块和炽热的碰撞，让很久没有开荤的小兔子越来越敏感，这种刺激的感觉似乎打开了小兔子的开关，也不管什么矜持体面了。

“嗯啊…坤坤…快点啊…”

“啊哈…快点…用力肏我啊…坤坤…啊…”

“农农…好想坤坤啊…嗯哈…好想…坤坤…”

“嗯？农农哪里想我？”

“嗯哈…心里…脑子里…全身上下所有…啊…都想…”

听着小兔子的话，蔡徐坤减缓了腰部的动作，似乎恶作剧一样，

“嗯？还有吗？”

“嗯啊…农农后面也想…也想坤坤”

“后面？”

“啊…农农后穴也想坤坤…想要坤坤…大肉棒插进来…啊…”

“农农是真的想要吗？”

“嗯…要坤坤…要大肉棒狠狠的插到农农小穴…嗯啊…”

双手稳住小兔子的臀部，后腰猛然发力，阴茎在小兔子后穴中来回抽插，每一下的进入龟头都撑开穴壁褶皱直顶到小穴最深处的花心中央。

看着身下因为自己大力抽插不得不张开双腿的小兔，身体随着自己的抽插动作前后摆动，眼前似乎还蒙着淡淡水汽，整个人只能忘我的放荡呻吟。这种香艳的场景，也就只有自己一个人看得到。

“啊哈…坤坤…好深啊…唔…快…要更快…”

“农农努力一点，要加油吞哥哥的肉棒啊”

“嗯啊…要…哥哥再用力啊…大力肏农农…小穴…啊…”

小兔子的后穴被肿胀的炽热贯穿的抽插着，每一次进出都像是用足了力气，从紧缩的穴肉中找寻到一条突破口，顶开褶皱向深处冲刺，每每抽出时还带出了粉嫩的穴肉向外翻，一个挺身又被肉棒塞入穴里恢复原样。

滚热的阴茎被紧实的穴肉包裹住，就像千万张小嘴一样吸附在上面一样，双方承受着的刺激随着抽插的动作也越发清晰。

“啊…农农别夹这么紧”

“嗯啊…坤坤…不行了…要坏了…”

“啊哈…农农要被坤坤的大肉棒肏坏了…”

“啊…慢点啊…要去了…啊。”

蔡徐坤低头吻住陈立农还在发出呻吟的双唇，左手绕道小兔子胸前揉搓着两颗粉红的乳尖，右手往下一把握住小孩翘起的分身下上撸动，全身上下受到的刺激达到一个极限，小兔子开始疯狂扭动自己的身躯，最后微弓背脊发出了一声声呐喊的呻吟，后穴中被滚滚热浪袭来，刺激得小孩脚趾都蜷缩得紧紧的。

缓过神来的小兔子，脑袋闷到蔡徐坤颈侧装鸵鸟，看着自己埋在小孩后穴中依旧肿胀的阴茎，蔡徐坤只好抱起小兔子，不管两人连接处的摩擦，一步步走回卧室。把怀里的小孩轻放在床上，自己又俯身贴到小兔身上，低声诱哄道，

“哥哥还饿着呢，要么我们吃点不一样的？”

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯  
> 他们要吃中饭了  
> 你们要吃宵夜了  
> 我要睡觉了


End file.
